APRIL FOOLS
by grissteamyeyes
Summary: I dont own CSI but I wish I owned Grissom, but CBS does. First time writer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: April Fools Day 

I thought to myself April Fools Day is my least favorite holiday. As I walked into the lab to get my assignment, it was just Cath, Greg and I. Before all the pranks could start, in walked Grissom. He stated that Nick and Warrick got called out to a DB at the Monaco and that it would be just us. I thought why didn't I get the call I love the overtime and I don't have a life anyway. Grissom started to talk which broke me from my thoughts, Greg and Cath you have a 419 at the Palms with that they got up and started running for there slip Cath got to it first, with Greg in tow they were out the door. I sat there waiting for grissom to tell me where we off to but he said " Sara you are flying solo tonight with the DB at Lake Mead."

I chuckled and said yeah right griss " April Fools." I sat there waiting for him to get up he just sat there he finally said get going Sara.

**I climbed into my Tahoe and sat there for a little bit waiting to see if he was going to come out or if he was serious. After five minutes I pulled out into Vegas traffic.**

**It took only 2 hours to process the scene but with the putrid smell it seemed like years. I was glad to be back at the lab, but fearful that I hadn't been hit with any practical jokes. Walking through the lab, Cath and Greg were in trace. Warrick and Nick were in the breakroom and Griss was behind a pile of paperwork.**

**Good, I thought I can catch a shower before anyone can comment on the smell.**

**I went to the locker room and grabbed my towel and the lemon juice from my locker and headed to the shower. The water was warm and I had used almost the whole bottle of lemon juice and was pleased I didn't smell as bad as I had before. I heard the locker room door open, so I decided to stay in until whoever it was had left. It seemed like an eternity and all of a sudden the shower curtain flew open and there stood Grissom and the whole team. I was so shocked I couldn't even cover myself. Then Grissom's arm flew up and I was covered in Red Creeper. Everyone shouted, " April Fools" and took of running from the locker room.**

**I washed up and couldn't seem to get the red tint off my skin. As I dressed, I realized Grissom had just seen me naked. As I exited the locker room, I was looking for revenge, but I decided not to act like anything had happened. I went to trace to work, but all the while I was plotting my revenge.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Revenge**

**About a week later the Red tint was gone. As I pulled the brownies from the oven, I thought to myself revenge is sweet. I wrapped the brownies and headed towards the lab. Once there, I handed them out to their rightful owners. As we waited for assignments, I watched them chow down and knew by the time they reached the scene the laxative brownies should be working.**

**The assignment was multiple DBs at Circus Circus. As I got into the Tahoe, I said to myself, "I get to see my revenge in action. Three down and two to go. I have something in mind for Grissom but it has to be the right place and time. Now I need an idea for Cath because she is the hardest one of all." **

**When I got to the scene, I thought I was going to meet up with the team, but only saw Cath with a weird look on her face. I asked Cath what was going on. She said in a very confused manner, "the guys took off running and screaming something about a bathroom."**

**Inside, we were told the body was by the pool. As we were walking, I realized it was an opportunity to get Cath back because she didn't have a change of clothes in her Denali. Cath was knelt down by the pool trying to spot any blood trails. Knowing that she was preoccupied, I walked up near her and pretended to fall. As she stood to help me, I leaned into her and there she went, right over the edge with a big splash! When she came up, the look on her face was priceless. I held out my hand, suppressing my laughter and helped her out of the pool.**

**It took the whole shift to process the scene considering the laxative brownies were working wonders and the soggy Cath complained every time she moved.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: All for Me**

**About a week had gone by and everyone forgave me for my practical jokes on them. Grissom was leery because nothing had happened to him; oh, but his time was coming. All I needed was for him to work a decomp case. I went to see if anything had come in. It had been a slow night. As I rounded the corner, Grissom bumped into me. I asked him where he was going in such a hurry. Barely stopping, he stated, "DB at the landfill. It has been there awhile and has bugs. I've gotta go." And with that, he was gone. I went to the break room, grabbed a cup of coffee and a copy of Cosmo. **

**Before I knew it, I felt someone tapping my arm. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep. Not even looking up I muttered, "what time is it?" The voice said, 7:30. Shift had ended an hour ago. **

**"Sara, go home" he commanded. I said OK and stood up to leave. He poured himself some coffee. Damn, I thought, not today. As I was leaving the locker room, I bumped into him going in. I kept going. I stood in the shadow of the hall for about five minutes before sneaking back into the locker room. I could hear the shower going and rounded the corner thinking, "I can't do this to him, he is such a private man."**

**Before I knew it, I was naked and walking toward the running shower. I opened the shower curtain and slid in behind him. I was scared as hell when he turned around and looked at me. His voice was calmer than I expected it to be. All he said was, "Sara, get out of the shower."**

**I just looked at him. I moved my hands and ran them up his arms. As I did, I pushed him against the wall. I waited for him to push me away and run from the shower. I could tell by his eyes that he wanted something to happen but he didn't have the nerves to touch me yet.**

**I was probably going to get canned but my life is this job – that and trying to get the one man that ran like hell away from me.**

**When I finally spoke, my voice shocked me; it was calm, unlike my nerves. I looked at him and said, "Gil, I know you have feelings for me, but will never make a move. But I bet you haven't gotten the image of my naked body out of your head. So here I am, standing so close to you, giving you every opportunity to touch me or give in and do what you want to me, or turn around and run like you have in the past." **

**He stared at me, just looking at my eyes. Actually I was scared to see what his decision was. In a way I was hoping for him to run. But in another way, I was hoping the evidence poking me in the thigh was an indication he was choosing to stay.**

**"Gil, I am sorry." I said as I backed away thinking I had made a huge mistake. When I turned to leave, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to look at him. We just stood there looking at each other. I opened my mouth to speak but his lips landed on mine. I couldn't kiss him back. Then I thought, "this is your idea, don't fuck it Sidle." So I gave in, pushing my tongue past his lips. We kissed like hungry teenagers for what seemed like eternity. I needed some air, so I pulled away. I could see passion and hunger in his eyes.**

**I was kissing his neck and starting down his chest when his hand grabbed my chin and pulled me back up. He said when we were face to face that he needed to be in me. He had for years, but he hadn't known what to do about us then, but he did now. I just nodded. I knew if I spoke, my voice would just be a squeak. So I moved my hand down to his cock. As it made contact, he groaned. That was all the permission he needed.**

**He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. As he entered me, all I could do was let out a low moan. It was slow at first. I think we just wanted it to last, but in time we were going faster, meeting each other's movements.**

**I could feel my climax mounting. I whispered, "Gil, I am gonna cum . . . I want you to cum with me."**

**He pushed harder and I could fill my muscles clamp around his large cock. It only took a couple more thrusts until he emptied himself. As he did, he said, "Sara Sidle, I love you and I always have."**

**I could feel tears in my eyes and I said, "I love you too Gil."**

**We stayed there for a long time. I thought, this was the right decision because now my life is complete. He broke my concentration by saying, "your place or mine?"**


	4. Chapter 4

My House 

I leaned in close to his face and whispered mine. About a half-hour later we were in my living room. We need to talk, I told him that I needed to be sure that this is what he wants, not just what I want. I waited for him to answer but before I could say anymore his lips were crashing against mine, and he was pushing me towards the hall that led to my bedroom. Once in there he pulled away from me and said " I thought I was to late and you had stopped loving me." I couldn't help myself with those words I pushed him onto the bed and straddled him and said, " you could never be to late."

With that he I started to undress him and as kissed down his chest while undoing his belt he let out a groan that totally made my insides burn. Once I got his pants off I looked at him for permission; he looked at me and nodded. So I slowly put his cock in my mouth it was something I had imagined for so long I took my time taking in what I could and varying my motions. He pulled on my hair and said to me Sara, " I am not going to last if you keep doing that."

Then I was on my back and he was pulling at my pants, " he is so going to make me cum the minutes he starts to touch me I have waited for so long to do this and the first time just made me want more. With that thought my pants were being flung to the floor and my shirt was being pulled over my head. He didn't ask me for permission, he could just tell I wanted him. So he started to lick at my center and he inserted two of his thick fingers into me, it didn't take long for me to start screaming his name. With that he withdrew his fingers and buried his tongue deep into me so he could taste me, that turned me on. I just wanted in me " Just make love to me Gil." So he positioned himself and pushed into me and it felt great.

After we were finished I told him " My life began the moment I heard your voice." He looked at me and said, " I will never make you wait for anything again."

I whispered to him "Gil I love you so much."

He whispered back "I love you to Sara."

That was the beginning of our beautiful relationship

The End.


End file.
